Power Rangers Dragon Thunder (rewrite)
by branxdon24
Summary: This is just a rewrite of Power Rangers Dragon Thunder. I was rereading the early chapters of Dragon Thunder and realized i could write them much better now. So im rewriting it hoping that it helps me finish the story in the end. Enjoy


**1**

**Prologue:**

10,000 years ago an evil being, known as Omegor, appeared out of nowhere. With him came a massive army, the likes of which had never been seen before. With it, Omegor waged war across the entire universe. There was resistance, however, it was soon crushed by the might of Omegor's army. Galaxy after galaxy fell to Omegor, until ours was the only one left free of his control. Omegor arrived and began conquering the inhabited planets in the Milky Way, until Earth was the only one left. If Omegor succeeded, the universe would never again know peace.

One day a group of young warriors witnessed some monsters attacking a village. Knowing they would be coming to theirs next, they rushed back home. Once there, they warned their village of the impending attack. Knowing they wouldn't stand a chance, the people of the village prayed to their gods for help. Hearing the people's prayers, the ancient spirits decided to grant their powers to the strongest warriors.

With the powers of the spirits at their disposal, the warriors issued a challenge to Omegor. "Face us on the field of battle. If you win Earth will surrender. If we win you will leave and never return.

Believing this to be an easy victory, Omegor accepted the warriors challenge. The fate of the world, and the universe, now rested on the warriors shoulders. After a long, drawn out battle, the warriors emerged victorious. However, Omegor refused to accept defeat. The warriors then used to powers of the spirits to seal Omegor away in another Dimension.

10,000 years have passed since these events occurred. And the story of the young warriors and the ancient war has been lost to history. Now a dark shadow looms over the Earth, and the Universe will find itself, once again, at war.

**Present Day Earth:**

The scene start out inside of a high tech command center. We only see two beings present, a robot and a floating head inside of a tube. Over the speakers we hear, what sounds like, a distress message.

**Male Voice:** I repeat, Eltar has fallen. They're heading your way next be ready.

The transmission cuts off as, what sounds like, explosions go off in the background.

**?:** aye, yi, yi, yi, yi Zordon! Eltar has fallen. What are we going to do?

**2**

**Zordon:** calm down Alpha. We knew this day was coming. We've been preparing for it for years.

**Alpha:** calm down?! Those warriors barely stopped last time and….

**Zordon:** yes, but this time we know he's coming. Call Willow and tell of this. Then send her the morphers.

**Alpha:** what about you?

**Zordon:** I'm going to Eltar to assist them. You will stay here and assist Willow in getting the rangers ready for the battles to come.

**Alpha:** yes Zordon.

Zordon then disappears and Alpha goes over to a nearby console and pushes several buttons. After a few seconds an image of a young woman appears on the screen.

**?:** what is it Alpha?

**Alpha:** Willow we have trouble.

**Several Days Later:**

The scene switches to the outside of a big building. On the roof there is a sign that says "Trucchis Supermarkets". It seems to be business as usual. There are currently two male employees outside assisting customers with their groceries. Suddenly some robots appear and begin attacking customers. The lot attendants see this and spring into action.

**Employee 1:** what are those things?

**Employee 2:** I don't know Greg, but we need to help those customers.

**Greg:** you're right Brandon, you go get help and have Michaela lock down the store.

**Brandon:** what are you going to do?

**Greg:** my job, help those customers.

**Brandon:** right good luck.

**3**

Brandon rushes into the store as Greg rushes in to help the customers. Once inside the store, Brandon rushes to the courtesy desk where we see a female employee standing there.

**Employee:** (seeing Brandon's nervousness) what's wrong Brandon?

**Brandon:** Michaela we need to lock down the store.

**Michaela:** why?

Before Brandon can explain a male employee comes out of the back office and approaches the counter.

**Employee:** what's going on Brandon?

**Brandon:** Ian we're under attack. Come look.

Ian comes out from behind the courtesy desk and Brandon shows him what's going on outside.

**Ian:** Michaela lock down the store. Brandon come with me.

Michaela nods and picks up a phone, pushing a button.

**Michaela:** attention Trucchis customers, this store is now under lockdown.

Ian and Brandon rush over to the register area, where they find two female employees, and the Willow standing there. We see that Willow is carrying a box in her hands.

**Willow:** ok. There's no time to explain.

She opens the box and we see 5 watch like devices inside of it.

**Willow:** these are morphers, you four are power rangers. Each of you take one.

They each take one and place it on their left wrist.

**Female 1:** uh Kate, where did you get these?

**Kate:** I'll explain later. Right now you need to go and help Greg.

She then hands Brandon the remaining morpher.

**Kate:** this is Greg's morpher.

Brandon takes it and the four of them rush outside. Once outside the four notice more customers, nearby, being attacked.

**4**

**Brandon:** Ian, Kelsey go help those customers. Ny you come with me.

**All:** right!

Brandon and Ny rush over to Greg, who appears to be getting tired. They each take down a couple of robots and we hear Greg breathe a sigh of relief.

**Greg:** well it's about time.

**Ny:** sorry Greg but Kate insisted that we take these.

She indicates her morpher. Brandon then hands Greg his morpher. He takes it and looks at it.

**Greg:** thanks. Uh what is it?

**Brandon:** morphers. Apparently you, me, Ny, Ian and Kelsey are power rangers.

Greg nods putting the morpher on his left wrist. The three then fight their way over to Ian and Kelsey who appear to be getting their butts kicked.

**Kelsey:** (taking hit) Brandon there's just too many.

**Ian:** maybe it's time to morph.

**Brandon:** right! Ready?

**Others:** ready!

**All five:** Dragon Thunder power up hah

They are surrounded by a ring of light. When the light disappears they are decked out in armor covered in dragon scales.

**Ian:**(looking at himself) now this is more like it lets finish this.

They draw the swords at their hips and, with them, make quick work of the robots.

**Brandon:** (breathing heavily) glad that's over. Now let's go find out what's going on.

They hide behind nearby cars.

**All:** power down

Their ranger armor disappears and they head back into the store. Nearby we see a cloaked figure standing there, holding a camera.

**5**

**?:** (laughs) at last we've finally found them.

The rangers enter the store where they find Kate standing there waiting for them.

**Kate:** not bad. For your first fight at least.

**Ny:** I didn't see you out there.

**Kate:** I'm just saying if…

**Ian:** (cutting Kate off) enough! It's time for some answers. (indicating morpher) where did you get these, and why did you choose the five of us?

Kate goes over to a nearby employee and hands her a key.

**Kate:** Lauren you're in charge til we get back.

**Lauren:** okay

Kate then turns to the rangers.

**Kate:** let's go up to the break room. I'll explain everything there.

The rangers nod and the six of them go to the backroom and go up a small staircase. They enter a small room with a couple of tables. There's currently nobody in the room. The six of them sit at one of the tables. Kate on one side and the rangers on the other.

**Kelsey:** okay Kate out with it.

Kate tells them about the events that took place 10,000 years ago and of the fall of Eltar. During the story the rangers sit quietly and listen.

**Greg:** ok? So what does that have to do with us?

**Kate:** two days ago I was contacted by Zordon II. He told me about the fall of Eltar and that he was going to help. Before leaving he entrusted me with the morphers and the fate of the Universe. You five are descendants of the ancient warriors.

The five look at each other in confusion.

**Ny:** how do you know.

**Kate:** I can sense you are bonded to the ancient spirits of Draconia.

**Brandon:** how?

**Kate:** because, like you, I too am bonded to an ancient spirit.

**6**

**Greg:** so you are a descendant of a warrior as well?

**Kelsey:** so how do you know about all of this but we don't?

**Kate:** unlike you five, i'm not a descendant of one of the ancient warriors. I am one of the warrior that helped stop Omegor.

The five gasp in surprise.

**Brandon:** wait, then that would make you….

**Kate:** over 10,000 years old. Yes

**Meanwhile: Somewhere in space:**

The scene shifts to the inside of a spaceship. We see a cloaked figure sitting on top of a throne-like chair. To either side of the throne we see two monsters. Suddenly we hear a knock at the door.

**?:** enter

The door opens and a cloaked figure enters the room. He lowers his hood and we see it's a vampire like monster. He approaches the throne and kneels. We can see that he is carrying a manila folder under his left arm.

**Vampire:** Lord Omegor

**Omegor:** what is it Patricor?

**Patricor:** I have just returned from Earth.

The monster to Omegor's left turns to look at Patricor.

**?:** did you find them?

**Patricor:** yes Morticai.

He then hands Omegor the folder. Omegor opens the folder, inside we see a picture of Brandon on top. Omegor shuffles through the contents of the folder. It's pictures of all five of the rangers.

The monster to Omegor's right looks over as Omegor shuffles through the pictures.

**?:** is this them?

**Patricor:** yes Psyclone. These five fought against the Drazors.

**7**

**Morticai:** so! That doesn't mean anything.

**Omegor:** what else? You wouldn't have returned unless you had indisputable evidence.

**Patricor:** of course my lord. Those five morphed into Power Rangers with dragon scale armor, after they became overwhelmed by the Drazors.

Omegor gets the biggest smile on his face.

**Psyclone:** at last we've found them.

**Omegor:** it would seem so.

He then looks at Patricor.

**Omegor:** good work Patricor. You're dismissed.

**Patricor:** (bowing) yes my lord

He then stands up and exits the room. Omegor then presses a button on the armrest of the throne. A moment later a mantis like monster enters the room and kneels.

**Monster:** you called me my lord?

**Omegor:** yes Mantor. You are to go to Earth and cause some trouble. Some pesky humans will attempt to stop you.

**Mantor:** okay?

**Omegor:** you are to test their abilities. Do not destroy them, but push them to their limit.

**Mantor:** (bowing) Yes my lord.

He then stands up and exits the throne room.

**Omegor:** now we wait.

**That Night:**

The scene switches to the inside of a bedroom. We see Brandon lying in bed playing a video game. The clock next to his tv reads 10:00. Suddenly Brandon's morpher goes off. Causing Brandon to jump in surprise.

**Brandon:** go ahead Kate.

We hear the other four repeat the same thing.

**8**

**Kate:** rangers, meet me outside of Trucchis immediately.

**All:** on my way

A minute later the rangers arrive in the Trucchis parking lot. Kate is already there waiting for them.

**Greg:** kind of late don't you think?

**Kate:** sorry but this couldn't wait until the morning.

**Ny:** why?

**Kate:** you'll see.

She then activates her communicator.

**Kate:** okay Alpha we're all here. Do it

They are then all teleported away. They then reappear inside the command center we saw earlier.

**Ian:** (looking around) where are we?

**Alpha:** (behind them) welcome to the Power Chamber.

Everyone, except for Kate, jumps in surprise.

**Kate:** this will be our base of operations going forward. Whenever Omegor launches an attack, I will call you here for your briefing.

**Ny:** and this couldn't wait until the morning because?

Before Kate can answer, an alarm begins going off. Causing all six of them to jump. Alpha walks over to a nearby console and pushes several buttons.

**Alpha:** observe the viewing globe rangers.

The six of them turn to the left where we see, what looks like, a crystal ball. In it we see Mantor attacking civilians.

**Kate:** that's why. Suit up rangers

**Brandon:** right. Ready?

**Others:** ready

**9**

**Rangers:** dragon thunder power up hah

They then teleport out of the power chamber.

**Kate:** good luck rangers

The rangers arrive at the scene of the attack to find civilians fleeing in terror. They look to see Mantor standing there watching as the robots from earlier attack people.

**Brandon:** great these things again.

The five of them rush in and defeat the robots. They then get the civilians out of harm's way, and then turn their attention toward Mantor.

**Mantor:** so you finally decided to show up.

**Brandon:** yeah we did. Why don't you just leave now, and go back to wherever it is you came from.

**Mantor:** nah. There's no fun in that. I'm going to destroy you now. Then my master can begin his invasion of this pathetic planet.

**Greg:** fine it's your funeral.

**Mantor:** let's do this.

The six of them draw their swords and begin to walk in a circle. They appear to be looking for an opening to attack from the other side. After a few full circles Mantor makes the first move. He moves with alarming speed, and successfully hits Ian.

**Ian:** whoa!

**Greg:** he's fast

The rangers charge at Mantor and swing their swords. They make contact at the same time, however Mantor doesn't seem to be fazed by the attack.

**Mantor:** (laughing) pathetic

He swings his sword hitting all five rangers and sending them flying backwards. Mantor then begins walking toward Brandon. Who is still lying on the ground.

**Mantor:** if this is the best you humans have got, I don't know how you ever stopped Lord Omegor.

He reaches Brandon and looks down at him.

**10**

**Mantor:** there's no way you will ever be able to stop us. Just give up now and I'll make your death quick.

**Ny:** never!

**Mantor:** (laughs) oh well it's your funeral.

He then turns around and begins walking away. The rangers stand up and watch him confused.

**Greg:** where do you think you're going? We're not done here.

**Mantor:** yes you are. I've done what I came here to do. I suggest you get some training before we meet again. Because next time I won't stop until you are dead.

With that Mantor then teleports away leaving the rangers standing there confused.

**Kate:** (over communicator) rangers return to the Power Chamber.

**Kelsey:** on our way Kate.

The five return to the power chamber where Kate and Alpha are waiting for them.

**Kate:** welcome back


End file.
